A little kiss, goes a long way
by mishakokoro
Summary: Amu moves back to Japan to attend Guardian Heart High the school shes always dreamed of going to. When she gets back her fate gets tangled with a cute waiter and her new dorm mate who's said to be a complete player. Will she realize a kiss goes a far way?
1. New friends and roommates!

A little kiss goes a long way.

Before I start the story I'd like to say something about my other stories! I've lost most of the papers and plots for them so if I'm going to continue them I'm going to have to read them all over again, and even still it may change the original plot which is something I didn't really want to do. Anyways, I will continue them after I have the time to read them again. For now I wrote this new one. I have COMPLETELY finished the plot and every story preview type thing. SO I will finish this one no problem. It may not be as good as my other stories but bare with me and enjoy !

Chapter 1 New friends and roommates. :

I still remember the day I moved from Japan, I wasn't sad but wasn't glad. I would have to say goodbye to all my old friends, but I'd make new ones. Hawaii was a wonderful, beautiful place that was full of mysteries this time around I was going to be sad leaving but I got enrolled in the best school in Japan I was honored.

I had just got off the plane, it was a Sunday afternoon. I had missed the first few days of school because of packing and the plane to get here but it was worth it. I had always wanted to go to Guardian Heart Academy, the best high school in Japan and it even had dorms.

I was a bit alarmed to find out we had to share the dorms with not only girls but guys too, although we had different rooms it was still strange. It was kind of like a apartment with a living room and two rooms on either side of the living room, one for girls and one for guys.

I also had done my research, after all this was my dream school.

I would finish my last two years here being in grade 11 and all. I pulled my luggage a bit more as I walked down the street, I would have called for a cab but I was too excited to wait. I neared the school when I noticed a new cafe that wasn't there before.

My eyebrow raised at how fancy and cute it looked. I decided to take a look, plus it was right next to the school so why not? I stepped in and fixed my medium length pink hair. A waitress came up to me and seated me at the front both to the right of the windows.

I sat down and grabbed the menu, I wasn't in a hurry since it was Saturday and all but I really wanted to see my dorm and room. I decided just to get a coffee since I was in a hurry in my mind.

"Excuse me." I called to the waiter beside me at the other table.

He turned around, and he was gorgeous. Midnight blue hair and stunning purple eyes were staring me right in the face. I felt my face go a flush color and he smirked but with a kind of dirty look and turned away.

All a sudden I felt a wave of anger come over me, he was ignoring me and giving me dirty looks? What did I ever do to him.

"A coffee please" I smiled.

He turned back around with the coffee pot and put it on my table turning around to the two now giggling girls.

"_what a ass" I thought._

"Can I get a cup?"

He turned around again and smiled bring me back a glass cup before I finished.

"To go."

I smirked knowing I was getting back at him and he looked totally pissed off. Mission complete. He went back to the counter and got me a paper cup and toke the coffee pouring it into the cup and then onto me.

I shrieked, who did this guy think he was spilling coffee onto me?

The manager heard the yelling and came over glaring at the blue haired teen. The manager offered me a refund even though I hadn't payed yet and a coffee which I most certainly toke. I deserved it.

I felt awful, this was my new dress too! I glanced down at the soaked pink and white dress and sulked. I felt the boys eyes on me and I followed them up from the floor and stuck out my tongue at him leaving.

At least the day couldn't get any worse, it never would because now I was going to see my dorm room, I gleamed.

I got to the room and swiped my ID card, THAT'S RIGHT ID CARD. I smiled.

I walked into the room and my jaw dropped, the walls were a royal white yellow color and the wallpaper was red with a vine design that went all around the room. I'd have to admit the color was plain, but the room looked royal.

There was a brownish red leather couch in the front of the room, in front of a large screen t.v . Behind the couch was a red fancy rug and a table with a phone and a mirror hanging above it on the wall.

The window in the living room was the whole back walls length with a balcony that you could see the whole school from. The curtains were white silk with lace design and the floor was a dark wood color.

On the left side of the door I came in was a kitchen and then there were two doors on each side of the apartment. On the left was the girls and on the right was the guys.

I walked up to the room and opened the door. In my room there were two beds, one in the back left hand corner and one at the front of the room. The one at the back wasn't taken so I was guessing it was mine. I shuffled over to the bed and dropped my stuff.

There was a huge window like in the living room in the dorm room, I looked out and noticed there were three balconies. I was guessing the other one was from the guys room.

My new room was simple, It was a light purple color with pink butterflies on the walls. There was a night stand and closet by each bed and a bathroom on the far left corner when you walk in. Other than that there was a pink fuzzy rug under the dark wood flooring and a bookshelf.

I unpacked my stuff quickly and put it in order and changed my clothes trying not to be a slob, the next thing I wanted to do was explore the school and the outside. I was finally living my dream.

I finished unpacking and closed the dorm door behind me grabbing my cell phone and student ID. Just then the door to the front of the apartment opened. I was too shocked for words when the guy that spilled coffee all over me earlier came in with two other people.

The one was a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails and purple eyes, she was wearing a plain black strapless dress. Next to her was a boy with green hair and glasses, he was wearing a simple dress shirt and jeans.

"Long time no see." he spat laughing a bit.

Was this guy trying to mock me? I watched the blonde girl's eyes go almost pure blood red and her face become angry looking.

"Ikuto you know her?" the girl asked.

"Kind of."

I watched her whole face go from sweet again to enraged, it's not like I know him. He shouldn't even say "kind of" how does spilling coffee on someone mean you know them?

I watched her stick her nose up in the air and walk back out the door. The other two ignored her and walked into their own room. I can tell this is going to be a good year already.

It was almost time for bed, I sat down and opened my email on my laptop and typed to my step brother Kaname. Every time I was away from him I would do this even though he had a cell phone. I preferred email messages.

"Dear Kaname, today was...terrible. I got what I wanted, meaning the school. But some jerk spilled coffee on me ! And now I'm living with him and my roommate hates me. Life can be tough. Love, Amu."

I closed my laptop and flopped backwards closing my eyes for some well deserved rest.

I woke up the next morning to find my roommate either didn't come back last night or she was avoiding me. I don't even know why she hates me, I haven't even done anything to her.

I picked up the clothes I set out for school and shoved them on quickly. I was wearing a black and yellow plaid skirt and a black top that said rock star with a pull over black hoddie.

I brushed my hair then my teeth, and made it towards my shoes. I wasn't even in the mood to make something for breakfast, I just wanted to get this day over with.

To my disappointment Ikuto and that girl Utau were in every single one of my classes. I face palmed, how could this happen to me? English, Photography, Math and Gym? What were the odds of that seriously. The odds were against me today.

Although, I meet a girl I became best friends with quickly in my last period class which was Gym, and although I didn't realize before she was also in my English class. Her name, Rima Mashiro.

"Say, Amu?"

"Yeah?" I said staring at her.

"Want to come hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Yeah sure." making friends would be perfect since I didn't really hit it off with my roommate.

She smiled at me, we had both been put out in the first round of dodge ball, guess we really sucked.

It was finally lunch time and I was glad cause I was starving! I stood in line for lunch with Rima and I saw Utau with Ikuto. She glared at me and suck her head up in the air again. I sighed, I hated people who hated for no reason.

"What's wrong? Utau don't like you?"

I laughed. She was right on the money, I nodded.

We got lunch and I sat down with Rima and she introduced me to everyone and then everyone to me. The first boy was Tadase Hotori, blonde hair kind of feminine looking. The last few boys were Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kukai Soma. The girl sitting there that looked very childish was Yaya Yuiki. I smiled they all seemed nice.

"Guys Amu's not getting along with Utau." Rima stated.

"She's your roommate?...then Ikuto is too..." Tadase started.

I just nodded I wasn't sure where this was going but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

"Ikuto's a terrible guy, he's the schools top player, hes rich and steals all my girlfriends."

I laughed on the inside, but I still didn't feel polite. This guys girlfriends? To me he kind of looked like a girl himself. I looked down to hide the smirk on my face.

To be honest though, I knew something like that was wrong with that kid. He seemed like the played/ ass whole type. Someone I didn't really want to get involved with.

I was glad at this school the classes were short the first few weeks, and lunch was last period. I knew the day went by too fast to be a normal day. I sighed heading back for my dorm.

I swiped my ID and walked in the room to find Ikuto and Utau fighting. I'm not sure what they were arguing about but as soon as Utau saw me she stormed out of the apartment. I'm guessing it was either about me, or Ikuto was being a ass and Utau didn't want me getting in her business.

"Hey there cutie." he said and winked.

I remembered not to barf before I left saying,

"go die idiot."

Maybe that went too far, but then again maybe not.


	2. A rainy disaster!

Chapter 2 A rainy disaster:

It was finally the weekend, I was feeling really pumped up because I could finally hang out with my new friends and do something more exciting then school. I got a text from Rima and I held up my phone reading the text out loud.

"Want to come out with me, I'm kind of in the mood for a milkshake."

Now that she had mentioned that of course I wanted to go, I loved milkshakes! It seems every time someone would mention something I liked I wanted it. Way to go Rima.

I text her back "coming one second, meet me at the gate." and I grabbed a few things heading out of the dorm. I turned into the bathroom before leaving and stared at myself in the mirror. Everything was in order, okay it was go time.

I noticed before I left yet again Utau didn't come back, maybe she just hated me that much. Although I did get the whole room to myself, but I didn't think that was very fair even though she was being rude. I'd have to confront her about it.

I met Rima at the front gate of the school and she smiled, I nodded and we started walking down the street. I stretched out and yawned sticking my right hand into my pocket for my cell phone.

"Rima you should have invited more people."

"I was thinking about it but everyone was busy."

I did understand that, it was the weekend why wouldn't people be busy? But usually friends still make time for best friends. Oh well.

We reached the same cafe I had come into when I got back to Japan, I started sweating and staring at the sign.

"_oh god please no!" I thought._

"How about here?"

I almost fell over, how did I not see this coming before? But out of all the places you could go on the weekend in Japan why here?

"It's the coolest new spot to hang out." she responded like she was reading my mind.

I looked at her, her eyes almost pleaded to go in. I didn't take a second look at thing I just agreed and we walked in. The first thing the manager did when he say me come in was bow.

"Someone you know?" Rima asked.

I laughed awkwardly and shook my head no. We sat down in the table in the middle of the cafe and we ordered. I got a strawberry milkshake and she got a chocolate. Her eyes were almost smiling when she saw the milkshake she must have really wanted one.

Rime pointed at my nose and I shrugged not getting what she was talking about.

"There's milkshake on your nose." she giggled.

I made the "oh" face and whipped it off laughing too. All a sudden Rima phone started ringing, I didn't recognize the song but it sounded cute.

I saw Rima nodding her head and saying "yeah" over and over to whoever she was talking to on the phone, I was guessing it wasn't one of her friends. She tensed up when she picked up the phone and started acting like a totally different person.

She finally hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Sorry Amu, I have to go it was a phone call from my mom. She needs my help."

I nodded and said my goodbyes.

I wasn't done my milkshake yet so I sat there drinking it I wasn't in a rush yet again and thank god Ikuto wasn't working. Maybe he got fired.

At the moment I smiled, it was a completely evil thought but one less place I wouldn't see him right? Just my luck, Ikuto I sneered looking over at the blue haired blue who was now serving tables.

I didn't really want to deal with him so I drank my milkshake as fast as I could and went up to pay. I think Ikuto realized I was leaving and he started serving tables faster. I rolled my eyes when he came up to me and smiled.

"Good afternoon."

"Shut up." I said trying to ignore him.

"That wasn't very nice, I'm hurt." he said sarcastically grabbing his shirt where his heart was.

I rolled my eyes again and turned to the guy now at the cash, I payed him the money and quickly went to leave.

"Wait up, I think it'd be a bad idea if you left now."

"Why's that?" I asked turning around and he smirked again.

"Because it's raining outside and your wearing a white dress."

I looked at him in disgust. What a pervert, although what he said what true I was now debating whether or not to go out in the rain or not...knowing him he'd probably watch and get a kick out of it.

I crossed my arms and looked at him with the same look. But I decided he wasn't going to tell me what to do and I started walking out of the store when he grabbed me. I removed his hand from my dress and opened the door walking out.

He kept following me down the street even though I told him to go away! I turned to him to yell at him again but thunder interrupted me and I jumped into him arms screaming slightly. I felt his eyes looking down at me.

I looked up and he look shocked, I toke this chance to pull away from him and run down the street back to the academy.

When I got back to the school, I went to the dorm and closed the door sighing. Utau still wasn't back and I'm guessing that other kid that lives in Ikuto's room wasn't either. He was in my gym class, he attended everyday but like Utau never came home. I'm pretty sure his name was Kairi.

I heard more thunder boom and I felt my heart flutter in pain, I went to my room and plugged in my music forgetting all about the thunder and Ikuto.

I heard someone come in later, and since Kairi and Utau never come home I guess it was Ikuto. I heard footsteps up to my door and then they stopped. Why was he standing in front of my door?

I opened my door and Ikuto was staring at it, I glared at him and past him giving him the cold shoulder, I'm not sure what he wanted. But I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't going to listen.

I got another text from Rima saying to meet her in the hallway, I left Ikuto standing there and walked out the front door. I felt like a complete jerk but what was I going to do? How could I ever make friends with someone like him?

I walked a little ways up the hall to Rima's dorm and we went inside, her roommate was Yaya. Lucky, at least it was someone who liked her.

"Amu, my family's having a bit of money issues, I'm not if she going to let me stay at the school." Rima said sadly.

"What!" I yelled.

Rima was my best friend at this school there was no way I could lose her, things would just be awkward with everyone else that I wasn't close enough to...and then I'd be a loner.

"My dad's car company isn't selling much and my mom's clothing line hasn't been advertised enough since the reopening, so were not making much." she finished.

And that's when I got a idea, I'm not letting Rima move.

Sorry guys this chapter is a bit short, I really hope you'll still review :D ~ R&R


	3. Pitching in?

Chapter 3 Pitching in:

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh hai der, before I start the chapter I hope your enjoying! For the first few chapters I don't have a lot jotted down to make the chapters super long. I'm going to pull them as far as I can till the later chapters where I have more of a story and more jotted down! Thanks for reading a appreciate it! Please review, I want to know what you think even if it's bad !

-Jasmine

000000000000000000000000

"Maybe we could help your mom and dad advertise!"

Rima stared at me oddly but it brought a huge smile to her face, this might just work and then Rima can stay!

"Yeah this might just work and then Rima can stay!" Yaya yelled and I sweatdropped. Seriously everyone takes everything from my mouth!

I watched both Rima and Yay dance around excited to put the plan into action. I think we could help the sales go up, maybe by even just a little.

Both me and Rima contacted everyone so they could pitch in and be in on the plan. They agreed and we met at Rima's dorm. I was surprised to find out that the guys Rim and Yaya shared with were Kukai and Tadase. Although I wasn't sure why I was surprised they were such good friends.

I filled in everyone with the plan, and Rima's mother had agreed to let us hand out magazines and her dad, flyers. When decided to all have a sleepover type thing in the dorm which means I didn't have to go home and deal with Ikuto.

And maybe, since I wasn't home and all Utau would finally come back.

The next morning we woke up bright and early and got dressed to help Rima, the girls were the first awake so we decided to wake the boys up by cooking. Me and Rima got some eggs and cracked them into the frying pan.

We were going to make omelets. We were also going to let Yaya help but that seemed like a fire hazard seeing as she wouldn't stop running around the kitchen and bouncing. I guess kitchen safety does come first.

It didn't take long before all three boy came out of the room looking tired and confused and on top of all hungry. Rima giggled at the sight of Kukai, he seemed to be the one that was cutest well sleeping. Infact...I think he was sleep walking.

I walked in front of Kukai and he smashed into me sending me crashing into the floor. I glared at him as he woke up by rubbing his eyes like a eight year old.

"Amu, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked rubbing his head.

Guess I was right about the whole being asleep thing.

He helped me up and I said nothing, I pointed over to Rima who was cooking the last omelet. Everyone piled at the table and began to eat, I had to admit these turned out pretty good. I smiled and I found Nagihiko looking at his omelet like it had a diasese.

"What's wrong." I asked in a middle tone voice.

"Not hungry." he stated simply and Rima hit him over the head with the frying pan.

"Rima I think you over did it...hes on the floor."

"Hmpppt! Deserved it!"

I laughed when I saw Yaya poking Nagihiko on the floor with her fork, he kind of looked like he had lost his soul. I looked over to see Tadase face first in his plate of food, I looked at him with a disgusted look and looked away.

After everyone was done "eating" there breakfast we got dressed and headed out downtown on the bus. The whole bus ride Yaya was singing the wheels on the bus and to be honest I was getting annoyed! I almost jumped for joy when Kukai stuck a lollipop in her mouth and shut her up.

We made it downtown with good time and there was a good crowd. Both her mom and her dad's maid's met us downtown and gave us the flyers and magazines to hand out. We grabbed them and started handing them to random people we saw.

It didn't really help much when the people passed you and tried to ignore you. Now I know what those poor people feel like when I ignore them.

Kukai seemed to be getting quite the crowd of ladies taking flyers from him, I guess he was quite popular unlike Tadase who just had a bunch of little girls going up to him.

I decided it was time to put the charm into action, I went super loud and super girlie in about 10 seconds flat and made the puppy dog face to anyone who ignored me. It seemed to be working too!

Yaya had gave up after all, she was the one that like to complain a lot about doing things. She was sitting on the street corner with the magazines beside her and people kept throwing money onto the stack of paper on the other side of her. A couple people stopped to take a magazine so I guess it worked for her.

It had been a few hours and we handed out pretty much all of them but the stack that had all Yaya's money on it which she used to by some candy from the nearby candy store.

Rima noticed that a lot of the people that toke the flyers had chucked them in the garbage or at the side of the road which kind of disappointed us all.

"Maybe we didn't do a good enough job." Rima sulked.

"I'm sure we did fine, maybe they read them and threw them away?"

I know I said that to have hope, but who actually reads something and throws it away if their interested? I know I wouldn't.

Rima's phone rang and she picked up, it was a quick phone call that last a few seconds and she got off the phone smiling at us. I looked at her hoping for the best as I always did.

"My mom said they've had over 2000 more hits on the website in the last few hours and 42 purchases! That's a huge improvement!" she gleamed.

We all smiled and hugged her, she looked so happy. I really hope she doesn't have to move.

We decided that we worked hard and went out for dinner at the pizza place down the street, everyone had one thing in common, we all loved Italian food! Well maybe not...

I stared at Nagihiko, and he stared at the pizza. I swear I wanted to kick him so hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked my eyebrow twitching.

"I'm not hungry."

I went to grab him and Tadase stopped me, then we all started laughing except Nagihiko who turned around and hurled on the floor. Well that explained a lot.

I made it home and it was pitch dark in the house I could hardly see anything. I went to turn the light on but the light blub must have been out or something.

I stood there for a few minutes letting my eyes adjust to the darkness before making my move into the living room. I heard a groan from the kitchen and looked to see Ikuto sprawled across the counter.

"Ikuto?" I asked a little unsure.

"Y-hea" he stuttered standing up and wobbling and stumbling around the halls.

I toke one look at him and knew he was drunk out of his mind. I watch him take a few more steps and hit the wall attempting to go straight. I walked up to him and grabbed him but the shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes and hiccuped. His clothes were drenched he must he got caught in the rain.

I didn't say anything, I helped him to the couch and grabbed a towel drying his hair. I watched him remove his shirt and toss it somewhere to the side of the couch and lay back. He fell forward and I realized he was burning up, but it might have been because he was drunk out of his mind.

I grabbed his head again and started drying his hair when he moved a bit closer and kissed me extremely gentle on the lips.

I pushed his face away and made a funny face at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

At that moment I looked at him and maybe I shouldn't have. He was giving me the best puppy dog look I'd ever seen. His eyes were begging for me and I couldn't break the lock he had on my eyes.

He leaned up for another kiss and I moved causing him to fall on his face. I blushed and marched to my room slamming the door not expecting Utau to be home.

She looked at me oddly and then walked up to me.

"Amu."

She said something to me? Seriously?

"Hi Utau." I smiled.

After that she totally caught me off guard spiting out random stuff.

"I'm in love with Ikuto, and were arranged to be married."

I was a little shocked but I snapped out of it and finally got why she was mad, her soon to be husband was a total flirt. His main victim at this point in time me! And I just kissed him...well he kissed me but still...

After that thought I felt like a jerk.

"Don't worry, I will never like him." I assured her.

Utau smiled and hugged me, this was the most shocking part.

"I think we'll be great friends."

29543294324328432

did you enjoy? Well I hope so please review once again!

- Jasmine.


	4. School project?

Chapter 4 School project:

oooooooooooooooooo

Talk about yawn guys, I just woke up...I'm so out of it. -Walks downstairs smacking into wall- well on the bright side my mom made me breakfast/lunch in bed and today I'm dedicating to re- reading all my stories taking notes and re-starting them all.

The only thing I'm worried about like I said before, is changing the original plot of the story, or having it be so far later my writing style has changed. But I'm sure everyone would love to see a update. So hopefully in the next few days I'll have some chapters up for my other fanfictions.

-Grin's- I bet everyone's waiting for the mermaid melody one, that one seemed to be going really good...till I lost the notes -sighs- ANYWAYS enjoy the chapter.

Oooooooooooooooooo

xxx

The weekend was a hell of a time for me, I guess it a way I got some things that were productive done but I felt like I wasted most of it doing nothing.

I flipped open my laptop and sat there staring at a blank screen. My computer was being extremely lame and it wouldn't let me get on the internet so I could type to Kaname. I did that almost everyday when I was usually away from him.

I wondered if he felt lonely since I haven't wrote him much since the beginning of the year, he was the type to get lonely easy but always seemed to keep himself busy.

Last night was still a big blur in my head, I couldn't believe that Utau wanted to be my friend. That was a lot easier then it seemed to be at first, but I could tell like she said we were going to be good friends. As long as I stayed far away from Ikuto.

I sighed. That seemed impossible in my case, he was everywhere I was and was always hitting on me and bugging me. The last thing I wanted to do at this point was lose my new found friendship over some boy I actually at this point hated.

Utau walked out of the bathroom in a purple towel and a towel holding up her hair and she stared at me.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked raising a eyebrow.

I turned around and looked at my egg shaped pink clock and gasped jumping out of bed and tripping on the rug. I heard Utau laugh and I looked up.

She had a pretty smile. This was different then what I pictured Utau to be like, I guess you can't read a persons character.

She helped me up and I dashed for the bathroom.

It was exactly 8:00am and class started in 15 minutes. I hadn't been late yet this year, or at least I didn't recall being late.

I combed the brush through my hair recklessly, rubbed my eyes a few times then patted my face to try to wake myself up. I dashed out of the bathroom in and rush and grabbed the closet clothes to me which happened to be my yellow/goldish dress.

I dressed in my dress and a pair of yellow sandals to match, I looked outside and noticed it was raining and grabbed my short jean jacket. I had to admit, I was getting girlie, and I didn't really like it a lot. It didn't feel like me, but at the same time it did.

I looked at the clock again before opening the door and making a run for it, I met Utau in the hall and we walked together to photography. (note: classes switch order every week)

When we got there the teacher had already started the lesson even though the bell hadn't rang yet. She tired to make up get a late slip but it just didn't work, the office told us to go back to class.

When we got back the teacher didn't look to please at us. She had a evil type grin on her face and Utau whispered in my ear.

"I think we made her mad."

I noticed the folder she was holding up was the "double work folder" I sighed. Why would any teacher be that evil to make a "double work folder" when we didn't even start the lesson.

I looked over the the right of the room and Ikuto was staring right at me. He winked and I turned away. I don't think Utau noticed but then again she pulled me to the opposite side of the room away from Ikuto...so maybe she did.

"Today's work will be, 4 work sheets, a pop quiz and a project you must hand in by...next week let's say." the teacher said and we all groaned.

That teacher really hated us for no reason at all, or because the office wouldn't give us a late slip because class hadn't started yet? That's a stupid reason to hate someone.

Utau passed me a note and I picked it up.

I laughed at what she said, she was pretty awesome actually maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all. I watched Utau pull out the work sheets and I laughed again.

Utau explained that the "double work folder" was for people that wanted to do extra work as well as make kids life hell. The whole point of this teacher is she wanted us to do the extra work, but since most of the kids in the class were slackers it was more a torcher then anything.

I quickly copied down all Utau's answers and Utau raised her hand. The teacher turned around looking mad at pointed at her to speak.

"Me and Amu both finished the "EXTRA WORK" so were finished everything for today's lesson."

Everyone in the room gasped and Ikuto looked over also raising his hand.

"Me too."

The teacher looked extremely mad at the moment but just gave us the project paper to look at. Both me and Utau looked at the paper and realized it was a group partner project. Right away I turned to Tadase who was smiling in front of me with Kukai.

"Hey Amu want to be my partner?" Utau asked.

I turned back around and laughed. I didn't see that coming at all.

"Sure" I finished and I looked back at Tadase.

He kind of looked irritated but I watched him asked Kukai instead and he agreed. I didn't feel half as bad after that considering I was going to ask Tadase.

The project was all about water and forests, I was a bit weirded out by the topic. Usually it would be something a bit more interesting although water and forests were a beautiful thing to take pictures of depending on what kind of day it was.

Utau asked me if I wanted to start the project today and I said yes without even thinking about it. It was raining, we were going to get soaked I groaned.

By the end of the day the rain had let up enough to go out without full out getting drenched. It was slightly spiting time from time but I wasn't really complaining.

Me and Utau went back to the dorm and grabbed a backpack throwing everything we'd need into it and zipping it up. Utau had offered to hold the bag but I just took it anyways.

We had to get on the bus to get down the the beach, I kind of wish it was closer but I guess I can't rearrange the world to my liking or anything.

I pointed out the window at the beach and Utau nodded pulling the chord to stop the bus. We both jumped off the bus and headed to the beach.

I had put rubber boots on just in case the beach was muddy and Utau changed completely into a new outfit. She had put on a pair of black skinny jeans that were faded in the middle and a purple blouse like shirt that had butterfly sleeves. I had to admit I really liked her outfit.

I looked down at myself, the dress was pretty plain, but it'd do.

I heard someone call my name and my head jolted up it was Kukai and Tadase, I wasn't sure who called me but I was guessing it was Tadase since Kukai was in the water looking like he was drowning.

Tadase smiled and waved, I waved back but stayed with Utau. I watched Kukai grab a surf bored and ride the medium sized waves. I laughed, was this a school project or a trip for him?

Kukai noticed both me and Utau and got out of the water rushing up and smiling.

"Utau." he laughed.

Utau smiled and turned her head indicating she was ignoring his company. I was kind of shocked that Kukai knew Utau, he had never told me that before. I was kind of interested in how but I didn't ask since Utau didn't be into the whole talking to Kukai thing.

Tadase walked up and glared at Utau, I felt it getting awkward. I knew that Tadase didn't like Ikuto but what was his problem with Utau?

I ran up and grabbed the camera from the bag taking a few shots of the ocean and sky and dragged Utau away waving to both Kukai and Tadase.

I stopped and sat down on the rock wall beside the forest and coughed. I wasn't sure what to think about Tadase anymore. He seemed like a okay guy at first...but he also now seemed to be hating everyone for no reason.

Nobody else had a problem with Ikuto or Utau, just him.

"You know, there is a reason why Tadase doesn't like me or Ikuto."

I turned around to face Utau, I wanted to know the reason why he didn't like them. If it was a stupid reason I'd just kick Tadase for it later.

I waited for her to finish or at least tell me the reason why but it never came. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the forest. I sighed, maybe she didn't want to tell me after all...I guess I can respect that.

Both me and Utau started taking some pictures of the forest and some random things around it that we thought would make a good front page.

The one thing I loved about photography was the fact that the two topic's could just have a little relation to the picture and you'd still get a good mark. Which in short means I could take a picture of whatever I wanted and as long as it was close to the topic or had the topic in the background you'd do well. It was all about how you explained the picture. A bird could be the picture for your ocean as long as you could explain it.

I still liked getting the topic right on and then getting one random to add to jazz it up.

I watched Utau take some pictures she looked like she was so into it. I swear, she must have toke a picture from every angle possible. She looked professional.

I saw a light shinning gently through the trees and got interested wandering off without saying at word. The grass was slippery I must have slipped about seven or eight times before I actually got to the spot I was looking at.

The pink light that had been shinning through the trees was a beautiful rainbow, it had more colors then a rainbow would usually have and it was almost sparkling. I grabbed the camera and took a few pictures stepping back and something or someone grabbed me.

I screamed even though I thought it was Utau. But it wasn't.

"Ikuto!" I glared hitting him in the stomach.

"Is that how you greet people?" he smirked.

I turned away and tripped over a branch that was growing out of the ground. Thank god Ikuto was there, what am I saying!

Ikuto caught me and held me up whispering in my ear.

"You're a walking disaster."

I pulled away from him again and Utau walked up seeing Ikuto and me. Utau's eyes shone a sparkly color of purple and she jumped into Ikuto arms.

"Ikuto."

Sweat dropped, was she serious? She missed all that! Although I was glad it happened that way.

Ikuto looked at the blonde girl in his arms and backed away giving her the cold shoulder. He jumped down from the rocks at the end of the forest and walked casually away.

Sometimes I wonder, what up with those two?

oooooooooooooooooo

-Yawn's again- hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R I want to know what you think!

-Jasmine

oooooooooooooooooo


	5. Sick day surprises!

Chapter 5 Sick day surprises!

My eyes stirred but I didn't want to get up. I quickly shut them hard trying not to fully wake up which didn't work to my favor. I mumbled something incoherent and tossed my legs out of the bed. I felt disgusting today, all around sick.

I sneezed and grabbed a Kleenex wiping my nose and shuffling slowly across the floor. I looked at the clock, the world had to be pulling a prank on me today.

"6 AM! SERIOUSLY?" I yelled.

I watch Utau roll to the other side of her bed and I quietly got dressed and left the dorm. Before I left I saw Kairi laying on the brownish red couch in the living room sleeping. That had been the first time since the beginning of the year I saw him and he wasn't even sleeping in his dorm room.

I ignored the weird occurrence and just shut the door behind me.

I decided that maybe coffee would make me feel better after all, didn't coffee make everyone feel better? I jolted down the road and made it to the cafe from before, for once I read the name of the sign.

"K. cafe" I read out loud, I wasn't sure what it stood for but I didn't really care. I just needed some coffee. At this point I'd even let Ikuto spill it on me!

I walked in to find Ikuto was actually working, I was kind of shocked because I wasn't expecting the blue haired teen to be working so early in the morning.

He sat me at my table and asked me what I wanted "cutie". I glared at him, but was nice.

"A coffee." I started.

"And this time not on my lap."

He smirked and got my coffee right away, this time he had already put it in the cardboard cup and handed it to me without spilling it on me.

To be a smart ass I clapped for him which didn't seem to bother him at all. I put my coffee down on the table as well as the money I owed him for the hot beverage and stood up feeling extremely dizzy.

Ikuto had caught me and I didn't really try to pull away, for once. He stood there holding me up before I sat back down at the table and stared at my coffee confused. Was I really that sick? I ruffled my pink hair that was in a ponytail and looked up at him.

"You should get some rest."

I looked at him funny, that's all he was going to say to me usually he would have a lot more to say then that? Come on, he'd at least hit on me! I stood up again and he turned around. I wasn't dizzy this time around, I made my way to the bathroom to throw some water on my face and hopefully knock myself fully awake.

I stood there looking in the mirror at my reflection, I was a little under pale and my appearance was just gross, bags under my eyes and the whole bussiness. I felt like a slob, I was even sweating through all my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Ikuto in his waiter outfit standing against the wall acting cool and casual.

"Ikuto?" I asked rubbing my left eye not sure why he was still standing there.

He grabbed me very gently by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall. He was always so gentle with me, I always noticed that.

I couldn't struggle at all I had no strength, I push on his chest what I thought was roughly but I ended up feeling like a five year old defenseless girl.

"You should really go rest, you can hardly stand let alone push me." he smirked.

He made me so mad, I looked up ready to yell at him and he kissed me. I felt my face go bright red and I pushed him away dashing out of the cafe.

What did he think he was doing? What did I think I was doing? I was confused to the point of no turning back in my mind.

I let my thoughts wander a bit as I walked up the stone path to the academy doors. I stepped up the stairs and bumped into Tadase who was reading a English book. Shakespeare to be exact.

"Amu." he said smiling.

I smiled back and walked away, I didn't feel like talking to him right now. I just needed to sleep and forget every crazy thought in my head...which I wasn't even sure what they were, I just knew they were there.

I flung open the golden handle to my dorm room and found Utau not home. I have no clue where she would go this early in the morning ...but then again I went for coffee and Ikuto was working so you never know.

I tossed the clothes I was wearing in the yellow laundry hamper at the left side of my bed and grabbed my pink button up pajamas. I decided not to go to school and just rest for today maybe I could clear my head and feel better by the next day.

I threw back the dark pink covers to my yawn and falling asleep within seconds.

When I woke up I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but it couldn't be long. It still looked about the same brightness outside as before, just a little brighter.

The sun shone through the window and I turned hearing the room door open slowly, probably in order to keep me sleeping as long as possible.

Utau smiled at me and I remembered what had happened with Ikuto earlier, I avoided eye contact for as long as possible with her feeling quite guilty even though it wasn't me who kissed him! He kissed me!

"Amu are you not going to school?" Utau asked.

I smiled at her sheepishly and she came over and sat on my pink bed ironing out the wrinkles in the material. The first thing she did was feel my forehead and I watched her expression change and she wiped her hand on her yellow t-shirt.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast don't move."

I watched Utau walk out into the hallway and shut the wooden door behind her. I sighed dropping backwards into bed again. I grabbed my pink laptop that had stickers all over the top of it and clicked on the browser resting it on my stomach.

Kaname hadn't replied to any of my messages, I guess he was too busy to read them or maybe his school just had him running all over day and night. I quickly typed him a simple message with a smile.

"Dear Kaname, I guess you're too busy to read my emails. My life here has gotten better since I'm now friends with my roommate. Although that guys still hitting on me and now I'm sick things will get better. Love, Amu."

After I finished I put my laptop on the floor and got up stretching out. I was still a bit dizzy and my vision was blurred but it was nothing too serious. I made my way to the door to see what Utau was making and I caught hold of a book on her night stand and out fell a picture.

I stared at it for a while before realizing that it was both Utau and Ikuto. They must have been childhood friends. In the picture Utau was in a beautiful white summer dress, she looked like a princess or even an angel. She had her hair back in one huge ponytail and was holding what looked to be a music book.

Ikuto was in a black suit with a purple tie and shirt, I had to admit he looked extremely handsome in a tux. In his hand he was holding a violin, it was black but beautiful. It didn't look like a normal violin you'd see in a store but a semi-precious one.

I turned the photo over to the back and it what looked to be a fine silver marker it read "Ikuto and Utau my two loving children". I gasped I wasn't expecting that ! ...wait! Utau and Ikuto were related? And she was in love with him and engaged to marry?

Something was wrong with this picture.

Just seconds later Utau walked in holding what I guessed to be my breakfast and I gasped dropping the picture in front of her. She put down the tray on the floor and picked up the picture sighing.

"I guess you know, Ikuto and me are brother and sister."

I had to admit, it was even more shocking coming out of her mouth then reading it off the back of the picture.

She sat next to me and opened the book that had fell off her desk placing the picture back in the book and returning it to the stand which it came from.

"He's my blood brother, and I'm in love with him."

Even though I thought what she said was weird...I kind of understood the feelings she was trying to portray.

"I've loved him since we were little and I will never stop!" she exclaimed.

I looked into her eyes, I could tell she was telling the honest truth. Her purple eyes couldn't tell lies, I had a strong feeling come from her it was so pure it was chilling. And to my dislike still creepy.

I guess it also all made sense now, why Tadase didn't like Utau. They were related! Although I wish I knew the real reason why in the first place Tadase didn't like Ikuto because it was defiantly not about stealing "girlfriends".

"That's why Tadase doesn't like you." I decided to say out loud.

Utau nodded and looked back up at the book pulling another picture out.

The picture was not just one of Utau and Ikuto but Tadase too! I was confused by all of this and looked at Utau for the answers.

"We used to be friends." she said simply.

I could tell yet again she didn't want to get into the story because it would lead back to what she didn't want to tell me before. Why Tadase hated Ikuto.

I finally felt my stomach growl and I looked down at the chocolate chip pancakes that Utau had made, she offered me some and whip cream and I took them without a second thought.

"Enjoying skipping ladies?"

I choked on my pancake looking over at the door seeing Ikuto. Boy he made me mad!

"EXCUSE ME EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" I shouted still slightly choking.

Utau handed me a glass of milk and I chugged it down and then pushed the pink hair out of my eyes to see him properly.

He smirked winking at me and I looked away ignoring him for the hundredth time, when was he ever going to learn?

"Your one to say anything." Utau mentioned and I realized he also was skipping.

He laughed and pulled the door shut.

I stared at the door and realized there was something about him...that I wanted to know.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay guys, it's almost 3am...you better love me for updating so late...2 updates 1 day? I deserve a grammy! Just kidding, reviewing would be enough.

Next chapter:  
This chapter was kind of dull the next chapter is called: Dress to impress.

Pretty much Amu goes to a party and Ikuto decides to have some fun!

Will be updated sometime tommorow! -yawns-

ENJOY R&R!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
